Les 7 jours avant
by Habby
Summary: Ç'avait été comme un artifice dans une cage de verre: tous en avaient été surpris. Mais alors, la recherche du mystérieux envoyeur devient plus qu'un passetemps. Luna doit trouver de qui il s'agit. Et puis les 7 jours...Les 7 jours avant quoi?
1. Jour 1

**Rating :** G

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Harry Potter inc. ne m'appartiennent pas. Cependant, j'ai tout le reste. (Ô joie!)

**Note :** Cette histoire est dédiée à **Nala Halliwell**, **Morena 9** et ma **Adelina** chérie. Elle est aussi dédiée à **toutes mes lectrices **et **à tous mes lecteurs**, de l'ombre ou bien de présence (j'entends par là qu'ils me laissent un petit mot sur mon travail)

**Note (bis) :** Pour ceux qui ont lu **S'il suffisait qu'on s'aime** et qui ne sont pas allés dans ma page bio, sachez qu'une suite est en court d'écriture. Oui, elle n'a pas vraiment évoluée (je suis rendu à la troisième bubulle) mais elle existe bel et bien! Elle s'intitule : **Si seulement la neige pouvait arrêter de tomber**. (Un long titre, je sais! Mais bon!)

**Note (ter) :** Cette histoire se passe pendant la sixième année de Luna et la septième d'Harry. **NO SPOILERS!** Oui, finalement, je me tais et je vous souhaite bonne lecture!

**Les 7 jours avant**

**Chapitre 1 : Jour 1 **

-OUAHH! CHANCEUSE!

-Merlin! Si tu ne le veux pas celui-là, tu me le donnes!

-JE T'ENVIE TROP!

-Ouh! Tu es tombé sur le bon gars Luna! Veinarde!

-Ahh! Ça ne se peut pas!

-Il y a une lettre, quelque chose du genre?

-Non! Même pas!

-Ah, c'est TROP mystérieux!

-Eh! Oh! On se calme les filles!

À la table des Serdaigle, elles s'étaient toutes agglutinées autour de Luna comme des mouches sur du miel. Ann Berrabah cherchait un petit mot du garçon qui lui avait offert ces présents, tandis qu'Amy Lee Armstrong et Elysabeth Nisguè échangeaient des commentaires aigus et excités, comme si cela leur arrivait alors que Vanilla Murdoch, la préfète de cinquième année, essayait de les ramener à l'ordre. D'autres filles et garçons de la maison de l'Aigle s'échangeaient des coups d'œil et des bas mots, et même ceux des autres maisons.

Il faut dire que ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une jeune fille reçoit à l'heure du dîner une dizaine d'elfes de maison, portant des pyramides de chocolat aux formes diverses qui bougent – centaure, cygne, dragon, fléreur – ou simplement en forme de cœur ou de cupidon. Luna avait regardé ce spectacle sereinement et était resté silencieuse, même lorsque les deux têtes brûlées de Serdaigle – qui ne lui parlaient jamais d'habitude – étaient venues ajouter leur grain de sel.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Luna? Si tu veux, on peut t'aider à tout manger! gloussa Amy Lee, secouant sa crinière de cheveux blonds.

-Non, je ne crois pas. Je pense que je vais garder les animaux et essayer de les dresser pour en faire une armée, lâcha-t-elle en regardant le fléreur miniature en chocolat venir se caresser contre sa main.

-Arrête de dire des trucs bizarres! scanda Elysabeth en fronçant ses sombres sourcils. Allez, goûtes-en un!

Luna fixa Elysabeth qui lui faisait des petits signes pour l'inciter à en manger un. Elle tendit sa main vers un cœur et le cassa en deux, pour ensuite le porter à ses lèvres.

-Et? demanda Ann qui avait abandonné ses recherches.

-C'est bon? fit Elysabeth tout en se rapprochant.

-Non, à peine mangeable, trancha Luna en reposant la moitié du cœur.

-Quoi? Ça ne se peut pas! argumenta Elysabeth en croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine Tu mens.

-_Le mensonge est une invention de l'homme que lui-même ne peut connaître_, récita mélodieusement Luna tout grattant le ventre du fléreur-bonbon.

-Bon, vous avez compris? Laissez Lovegood tranquille maintenant, s'insurgea Vanilla Murdoch tout en regardant à la table des Professeurs où elle vit le Directeur les regarder, ses yeux bleus semblant rire.

Elysabeth, Amy Lee et Ann retournèrent à leur siège en s'échangeant des commentaires vénéneux sur Luna. Vanilla reprit sa place à côté de Luna qui regardait le dragon et le fléreur courir l'un après l'autre parmi les plats sur la table.

-Alors? demanda Vanilla tout en croquant dans sa cuisse de poulet.

-Délicieux, répondit Luna, tout en souriant.

£££

Le fléreur en chocolat courait sur le lit de Luna en s'amusant avec un ruban que celle-ci lui avait donné. Vanilla avait eu la bonne idée d'y jeter un sort pour qu'il ne fonde pas et reste ainsi indemne à la pluie et à la chaleur. Cependant, Luna n'avait pas su quoi faire avec le chocolat. À vrai dire, à peine eut-elle dit tout haut son problème que plusieurs se proposèrent pour « l'aider ». C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva à distribuer comme le Père Noël les sucreries à ceux qui en voulaient. Hermione Granger avait refusé, disant catégoriquement : « Je comprends ce que tu veux faire Luna, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider à appuyer l'esclavagisme des Elfes de Maison. Je sais que tu n'y es pour rien, seulement je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne manière de –

« Et voilà, elle recommence! avait dit Ronald Weasley en se bouchant les oreilles de ses doigts. »

Hermione lui avait fait un sermon qui s'était vite transformé en dispute et c'est avec le menton haut que la Gryffondor avait quitté les lieux.

Luna n'avait pas été pourtant capable de se séparer du fléreur, même s'il n'était qu'une sucrerie animée. Elle en avait toujours voulu et l'avait donc gardé avec elle.

Ça l'aiderait à oublier la présence des trois autres vipères dans son dortoir.

Luna jeta un regard amusé à son nouvel animal de compagnie tout en finissant son devoir sur son cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit quelques minutes plus tard et le fléreur vint ronronner près de ses oreilles. Cependant, quelques minutes plus tard, quelque chose de dur cogna contre la fenêtre du dortoir. Luna se leva et vit la petite silhouette de Coquecigrue, l'hibou de Ronald, voler dans la nuit. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et le petit oiseau y entra, lançant quelques cris aigus qui firent grogner le fléreur.

La Serdaigle attrapa avec patience Coquecigrue qui lui délivra sa missive. Il alla se poser sur son bureau, tout en jetant un regard curieux à l'animal-chocolat. Luna déplia le parchemin, se demandant ce que Ronald lui voulait. Mais dès qu'elle rencontra la belle et ronde écriture, elle sut tout de suite que c'était de Ginny. Elle sourit.

Mais il disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu quand elle eut finit de lire les quelques lignes écrites en violet, laissant la dernière phrase flotter dans son esprit :

« Au fait! Qui est le mystérieux jeune homme qui t'a envoyé ces chocolats?

Je t'embrasse, bonne nuit!

Ginny »


	2. Jour 2

**Chapitre 2 : Jour 2**

Le fléreur grognait et crachait devant la porte de la salle de bain. Amy Lee poussa un petit cri.

-Luna! Éloigne cette chose de moi!

Celle-ci mettait ses cahiers dans son sac.

-Ce n'est que du chocolat animé que tu as voulu manger hier, laissa-t-elle tomber, comme si cela expliquait tout.

-Elle grogne et mord cette chose, quand même!

Luna appela le fléreur qui vint vers elle en trottant, laissant la blonde aller aux toilettes.

-Tu es mieux de le dresser ou bien je m'en occuperais, avertit sèchement Elysabeth, que Luna trouva bien moins gentille que la veille.

Celle-ci ne lui répondit pas et attacha son collier faits de capsules de Bièraubeurre. Elle posa le fléreur sur son lit qui la dévorait des yeux, comme s'il voulait qu'elle l'emmène avec elle. Doutant, elle finit par accepter et le fléreur s'engouffra dans la poche de devant de son sac à dos.

£££

-Alors? demanda Ginny à Luna pendant qu'elle arrosait sa plante qui prit une couleur violette.

-C'est assez Mademoiselle Weasley! L'Ergolia va mourir si vous lui donner trop d'eau, lui lança Chourave tout en allant vers Amy Lee qui se faisait attaquer par son Eucalyptus carnivore d'Indonésie.

-Alors quoi? répéta Luna tout en baissant sa tête légèrement.

-Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi! On doit en discuter réellement. Ce garçon, pourquoi il t'envoie autant de chocolat? Pourquoi il n'a pas laissé une carte ou un petit mot disant : « Je t'aime Luna Lovegood. Signé : X » ?

Luna prit quelques cafards morts et les déposa dans le pot de son Ergolia qui les aspira instantanément. En fait, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre et quoi penser. Pourquoi le faire quand on ne s'est jamais posé réellement la question?

Luna était heureuse comme ça, entre ses études et sa vie, entre aventures et banalités. Elle s'y trouvait un certain réconfort, comme ballottée entre deux vagues, n'usant pas de ses forces pour trouver l'air qui la permettait de vivre. Car il venait à elle normalement, sans qu'elle puisse y penser.

Et plus elle y songeait, plus elle s'en trouvait emmêler. Un garçon l'aimait, elle? Elle, la bizarre, l'excentrique, la folle? Ça n'avait pas de sens.

Mais…L'amour avait-il un sens?

Peut-être pas, en fait. C'est ce qui lui donnait le respect des hommes et des femmes, et son mystère.

-Peut-être que c'est seulement une blague, j'y suis habitué.

-Ce n'est pas une blague Luna, j'en suis sûre. C'est sérieux.

Le silence s'empara d'elles tandis que les murmures des autres continuaient toujours dans la serre numéro 5. Le fléreur avait sorti de sa poche sa petite tête en chocolat et surveillait sa maîtresse attentivement.

L'Ergolia de Ginny poussa une petite plainte ressemblant à une craie au tableau quand celle-ci lui coupa quelques tiges mortes. La Gryffondor jeta un œil à son amie qui fixait sa plante.

-Tu penses que c'est une blague? Ça serait vraiment cruel! fit Ginny en fronçant ses sourcils.

-On ne peut jamais savoir…

£££

-Il s'est donné un mal d'enfer en tout cas, soupira Ginny, appuyé contre l'arbre où Luna venait souvent se réfugier, lorsqu'elles ne se connaissaient pas encore.

-Vous pensez encore à_ lui_? grogna Ronald en arrivant, Harry et Hermione à ses côtés.

-Quoi, jaloux Ron? la taquina sa sœur en esquivant un sourire mesquin.

-Pas du tout! C'est juste que Parvati et Lavande n'arrêtent pas d'embêter tout le monde avec ça depuis hier. Elles croient que c'est à cause de ton Urne en Vénus et la position du…de ton…C'est quoi déjà Harry?

-C'est n'est pas à cause d'un grand chaudron qui est supposé représenter sa chance en amour?

-Non! Vous n'y êtes pas du tout, fit Hermione en secouant sa tête. Au fait Ron, ce n'est pas son Urne mais la Lune en Vénus. Et c'est supposé être un chardon qui représente sa chance en amour, et non un chaudron, quelle idée!

-Pff! Tu t'y connais bien, un peu trop même! Tu n'as pas suivi les cours de Trelawney depuis trois ans pourtant, suspecta Ron.

-La culture générale, ça te dit quelque chose? siffla Hermione en roulant ses yeux.

Ron grimaça et alla pour répliquer mais Harry lui administra un grand coup de coude dans ses côtés.

-Aïe! Qu'est-ce qui te prend?

-Vous pouvez laisser vos disputes de côté? s'insurgea Ginny qui avait suivi la scène en fronçant les sourcils. Oui? Bon, alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?

-Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Luna a un admirateur secret, c'est tout, fit Harry en s'assoyant près de Luna.

-Bizarre quand même…songea tout haut Ginny en dessinant des formes dans la neige.

-Quoi, jalouse Gin'? le nargua Ron tout en reprenant les propres mots que sa sœur avait utilisé pour se moquer de lui.

-Tais-toi!

Ginny plongea sa main dans la neige et envoya une boule au visage de son frère qui maugréa en s'essuyant le nez.

-Je ne vois quand même pas, dit Luna, sortant de sa contemplation du ciel. Pourquoi du chocolat? Ce n'était pas ma fête, ni aucun jour spécial. C'est plutôt stupide…

-Stupide? Tu trouves que c'est stupide? Il a dû dépenser beaucoup d'argent pour faire tout ça! Et tu trouves ça _stupide_? gronda Ron en fronçant ses sourcils.

-Calme-toi Ron, fit Harry en le regardant de travers. Moi je ne trouve pas ça stupide. Je veux dire…

-C'est une manière comme une autre de te déclarer son amour ou son admiration, le compléta Hermione.

-Drôle de façon. D'habitude, ce n'est pas en s'envoyant du chocolat qu'on tombe amoureux, répondit Luna tout en laissant monter son fléreur sur sa jambe.

-Une manière comme une autre, mâchonna le rouquin tout en regardant l'animal-chocolat se frotter contre la jupe saumon de Luna.

-Vous ne voulez pas entrer à l'intérieur? Il me semble que malgré le sort d'imperméabilité, ma jupe commence à devenir mouillée, dit Hermione tout en fourrant son nez contre son foulard.

-Sage décision, approuva Ginny. Allez, on rentre à Poudlard! De toute façon, c'est bientôt le souper, et je commence à avoir faim.

Le petit groupe d'étudiants se leva en une seule masse, entrant la tête entre les épaules, luttant contre le vent froid du mois de février qui s'abattait sur eux. Alors que Ginny, Hermione et Luna étaient en train de discuter de son fléreur en chocolat, Harry poussa un cri :

-Eh! Regardez!

Dans le ciel, des petites étoiles semblaient tomber. Le vent froid ne semblait pas avoir effet sur elles, et les petits points lumineux continuaient leur descente vers le groupe.

Luna tendit une main en avant, récupérant une des petites étoiles qui étaient en fait…

-Des caramels? Fit Ginny tout en gobant un.

-Oui…C'est du caramel, confirma Harry qui en avait déjà pleins dans ses mains.

Un petit « pop » survint alors au-dessus de leur tête et, toujours la main tendue, Luna reçut le paquet flottant.

Il s'agissait d'une simple feuille de parchemin qui disait :

« Plus que 5 jours »

£££

Je remercie tous ceux et celles qui me lisent et me reviewent. Je répondrai le plus vite possible à vos reviews, je suis désolé de vous avoir négligé. Je promets, bientôt je le ferai.

Merci encore.


	3. Jour 3

**Chapitre 3 : Jour 3**

Machiaveili ronronnait dans son cou, pendant qu'elle révisait un test que McGonagall avait annoncé dans trois jours. Quelques élèves de deuxième année parlaient devant le feu, alors que Luna avait préféré rester en retrait sur un divan bleu. Elle laissa tomber ses parchemins et planta son regard dans les flammes qui brûlaient dans l'âtre. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser correctement depuis hier.

Luna se déplaça et prit une position plus confortable. Elle entendit gémir de protestation Machiaveili mais elle n'en fit pas attention.

Elle ne s'était jamais sentie comme ça. C'était la première fois qu'on lui apportait autant d'attention, qu'on lui offrait des cadeaux spéciaux pour une raison qu'elle ignorait. Cela aurait agacé la plupart des gens, certains seraient déjà en train de rechercher l'identité de leur précieux admirateur, mais Luna ne se posait pas ce genre de questions.

Sa mère lui avait fait un jour entendre que les choses arrivaient dans l'ordre qu'elles arrivaient, qu'on n'avait pas à maudire quelqu'un pour lui donner la faute ou bien en remercier un autre. Elle n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi il fallait l'accepter, mais le jour de ses neuf ans, lorsque sa mère mourut sous ses propres yeux, elle avait compris à l'instant.

-Eh! Lovegood, il y a quelqu'un à l'entrée qui veut te voir, lança Vanilla Murdoch tout en montant dans son dortoir.

Luna se leva sans poser de question et prit Machiaveili pour le déposer dans une des grandes poches de sa veste. Elle alla vers la sortie de la Tour des Serdaigle et découvrit Hermione et Ginny qui l'attendaient avec impatience.

-Te voilà! On ne te dérange pas trop? fit Ginny en la prenant par la main, l'emmenant vers les escaliers avant même qu'elle ait pu dire quoique ce soit.

-Nous devons te parler, l'informa Hermione pendant qu'elles dévalaient les marches de la Tour des Serdaigle pour arriver au septième étage.

-Mais, pourquoi?

-Pourquoi? Parce qu'on a découvert quelque chose à propos du mystérieux garçon! dit Ginny, ses cheveux semblant flotter au-dessus de ses épaules.

-_Ou de la fille_, n'oublions pas cette possibilité, ajouta Hermione.

-Oh.

Luna fourra sa main droite dans sa poche et donna une caresse à son fléreur pour qu'il garde son calme. Lorsqu'il la mordilla pour la punir de sa trop grande vitesse, elle ne retira même pas son doigt et laissa Machiaveili la mordre de ses dents en chocolat. Elles arrivèrent finalement à la Salle sur Demande et lorsque Hermione eut finit de passer trois fois devant la porte en murmurant sa requête, les trois jeunes filles entrèrent et découvrirent une grande bibliothèque au plafond interminable. Hermione ne sembla pas s'extasier devant la scène et se dirigea vers une petite table où elle déposa son sac et en retirant un grand parchemin.

-Wow, c'est tellement immense! s'émerveilla Ginny tout en parcourant la grande pièce bien plus chaleureuse que la propre bibliothèque de Poudlard.

-Bon, nous n'avons pas tout notre temps, le couvre-feu est pour bientôt, précipita la jeune fille brune.

-Et depuis quand tu le respectes? se moqua Ginny tout en prenant un siège à côté d'elle.

-Depuis qu'Harry et Ron ne sont pas avec moi. Bon, alors Luna, Ginny et moi avons créer le profil de celui ou _celle_ – on ne sait jamais comme je l'ai dit plutôt – qui t'envoie ces cadeaux. Donc, il ou elle aime les coups de théâtre et il ou elle a beaucoup d'imagination. Il ou elle connaît bien la magie et il ou elle est dans un niveau avancée. On a qu'à regarder Machiaveili qui agit comme un vrai fléreur.

En entendant son nom, l'animal-chocolat bondit hors de la poche de Luna, grimpa sur sa veste et sauta sur la table pour aller se coller contre l'avant-bras d'Hermione qui ne résista pas à le caresser derrière une oreille. Machiaveili ronronna aussitôt en jetant des yeux tendres à sa maîtresse qui le prit pour le mettre sur son épaule.

-Donc, il ou elle est en sixième ou en septième année. On n'a pensé d'inclure les étudiants de cinquième année, mais Hermione ne pense pas qu'un de nous aurait pu faire ça.

La Gryffondor en question hocha la tête et poursuivit sa lecture.

-Nous sommes pratiquement sûres qu'il ou qu'elle te veut du bien, puisque ça s'est produit à deux reprises que tu reçoives des sucreries. C'est tout ce qu'on a en ce moment, mais je suis sûre qu'avec les quatre premières années de rayer, on a moins de personnes à s'occuper.

Luna haussa ses sourcils pâles.

-Vous ne comptez tout de même pas passer tout Poudlard à la petite cuillère? demanda-t-elle en portant son regard sur les étagères. Ça fait…beaucoup de livres à lire.

-Mais non, attendez, dit Hermione en sortant sa baguette de sa poche. «_ Accio année 1995-1996 _» ! J'ai demandé à McGonagall s'il était possible qu'un élève puisse vérifier les registres mais elle m'a dit que seuls les professeurs y étaient autorisés. Je n'ai pas pu faire mes recherches avant aujourd'hui.

Elle ouvrit la copie du livre qui rémunérait les étudiants de l'année passée en plus du personnel. Les deux autres filles s'approchèrent d'elle en voyant les photos des élèves animés leur sourirent ou bien leur faire un signe de la main.

-Donc, je supprime tous ceux qui ne sont pas revenus cette année, annonça Hermione en jetant un coup de baguette magique vers le livre.

Les pages remuèrent et une légère lumière rouge les enveloppa. Hermione prit quelques feuilles et les tourna pour voir sur certains visages un gros « X » rouge.

-Bien. Maintenant, je supprime les trois premières années et ceux de la septième année puisqu'ils ne sont plus ici cette année.

À nouveau, elle pointa sa baguette vers le livre, les pages remuèrent et la même lumière rouge apparut.

-Tu devrais enlever ceux qui n'ont pas un bon niveau en Métamorphose et en Sortilèges, conseilla Ginny.

-Non, puisque peut-être cette personne s'est fait aidé par une personne plus forte qu'elle.

-Mais alors, pourquoi avoir supprimer les autres années? Un troisième année aurait pu se faire aider d'un septième année. Non? commenta Luna, ses longues mèches châtaines retombant devant ses yeux.

La rouquine se plongea aussitôt dans ses pensées mais Hermione répondit :

-La bonne raison est simple : si un plus vieux est impliqué, il sera autant louche car il sera au courant. Il suffit de le ou la trouver.

Ginny laissa un petit rire s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres.

-Ça me fait penser à cette histoire d'un détective moldu pas très futé qui résout des mystères et des meurtres comme ce qu'on est en train de faire. Je m'en souviens parce que c'est une des émissions que papa préfère.

Les deux autres filles lui sourirent. Tous ces évènements prenaient évidemment une tournure plus sérieuse qu'elles avaient pensé. Hermione interrogea Luna pour savoir si une personne s'était plus rapprochée d'elle ces temps-ci.

-Il y a la vanille…avoua-t-elle, songeuse.

-La vanille? répéta Ginny.

-Oh! Tu veux parler de Vanilla Murdoch? La préfète de cinquième année?

-Oui. Elle est gentille avec moi depuis le début de cette année. Ça serait bizarre de sa part, elle est drôle, expliqua la Serdaigle comme si le fait qu'elle soit amusante pouvait la supprimer de la liste.

Hermione hocha la tête et encercla la photo animée d'une grande brune avec des lunettes gris acier en forme de losange qui lui adressait un sourire sûr et confiant d'un trait bleu.

-Il y a quelqu'un d'autre? demanda à son tour Ginny en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Et bien…Il y a Hermione, Harry, Ron, Neville et toi.

-Ce n'est sûrement pas nous! En tout cas, pas moi! s'exclama Ginny tout en fronçant ses sourcils. Mais…J'ai un doute. Si c'est une blague, alors, on doit inclure Nisguè et sa petite bande.

-Nisguè? C'est une élève de Serdaigle avec toi Luna?

-Ça ne serait pas son genre, je crois. Elle porte un masque de cruauté mais elle est aussi douce qu'un agneau. Je le sens.

-Comment fais-tu pour dire ça à propos d'elle? Elle était ma partenaire en Astrologie pendant un travail et elle a été immonde du début à la fin, grimaça la rouquine.

Luna haussa ses épaules et Machiaveili dut planter ses griffes dans son chandail pour ne pas perdre son équilibre. Les deux filles interrogèrent encore la Serdaigle mais elles ne trouvèrent aucun autre suspect potable autant que Vanilla Murdoch et peut-être Neville. Hermione dut vite mettre fin à la réunion improvisée car elles allaient dépasser le couvre-feu. Elles se séparèrent donc en vitesse et Luna retrouva sa Tour.

Dès qu'elle mit le pied sur la dernière marche avant d'atteindre l'entrée, elle sentit une décharge électrique la parcourir. Quelque chose se déroulait de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle mit Machiaveili dans sa poche même si celui-ci riposta en grognant et ouvrit la porte. Elle vit alors le petit directeur de leur maison essayer de parler plus fort que tous les murmures de la salle commune.

-Ça suffit! Stop! Retournez dans vos dortoirs! Non! Laissez tout ça! Suffit j'ai dit! Ah, Mademoiselle Lovegood! Enfin, vous voilà : cela va enfin arrêter, soupira Flitwick, perché sur une chaise.

Luna haussa ses sourcils, ignorant l'amas de personnes qui entourait le divan bleu où elle était assise une heure plus tôt.

-OH! LUUUNNA! s'écria une voix aiguë qu'elle reconnut comme celle d'Amy Lee.

Elle ne se trompait pas car la jeune fille blonde aux joues rouges se dirigeait vers elle avec un grand sourire.

-Oh! Luna! Vraiment, tu es trop chanceuse! Les chocolats, puis ça!

-Je te le laisse, qu'importe ce que c'est, dit-elle sérieusement.

-Franchement Luna! Tu es bien méchante de dire ça, alors qu'on aurait toutes voulu recevoir une telle chose, fit Élysabeth qui semblait diriger le petit groupe de Serdaigle.

-Les enfants, s'il vous plaît. Retournez dans vos chambres et laissez Mademoiselle Lovegood qui fera ce qu'elle veut avec tout ça.

-Mais viens au moins voir c'est quoi! la pria Amy Lee, ignorant Flitwick, en lui faisant un beau sourire. Si tu ne les veux pas, alors, je veux bien les garder.

-J'espère que c'est des tiges d'Euleuphys, consentit Luna en suivant la blonde. J'ai lu en quelque part qu'on peut s'en servir pour attraper des lapins-garous.

-Les lapins-garous sont un mythe, fit Ann en roulant ses yeux, tout le monde sait ça!

-Eh! Poussez-vous et faîtes de la place à Luna voyons! s'écria Élysabeth.

La petite troupe laissa alors voir à Luna ce qui l'attendait. Le divan était enseveli de petites fleurs mauves qui semblèrent rire lorsqu'elle approcha de plus près. C'était magnifique et elles dégageaient un parfum enivrant, rêveur. Doucement, quelques fleurs se déplacèrent au centre et composèrent sous tous les yeux curieux un chiffre : 4.

-C'est des Laviolias! Des Lunes Mauves! Chourave m'a déjà dit que c'est très rare! commenta Ann en se mettant près de Luna qui ne semblait pas réagir devant la scène.

Car elle venait de réaliser un détail qu'avait omis Ginny et même Hermione. Il y avait bien une raison derrière tout ça.

C'était un décompte.

Un décompte…

Mais pour arriver à quoi?

£££

_Désolé de ne pas updater plus vite. J'essaierai de le faire à l'avenir. Merci encore pour les revieweurs de _**Méprisable, adorable Drago**

_À la prochaine!_


	4. Jour 4

**Chapitre 4 : Jour 4 **

-La Saint-Valentin! Dans 3 jours c'est la Saint-Valentin! annonça en courant Ginny qui tenait un calendrier dans ses mains.

Le fléreur poussa un miaulement amical en voyant la rouquine qui passa une main affectueuse sur sa tête. On était en heure d'étude et donc le petit groupe s'était réuni pour s'entraider pour leurs devoirs mais aussi pour parler du sujet du jour.

-Ça on le sait Gin', la fête des amoureux, les fleurs, les chocolats et gnagnagna, que c'est beau! ronchonna Ron qui commençait à écrire les 40 centimètres de parchemin pour son cours de Potions.

-T'es bête ou tu le fais exprès? s'indigna sa sœur en s'assoyant à côté de la Serdaigle. Je te parle du décompte que Luna nous a raconté ce matin mais je crois que tu étais trop occupé à te goinfrer pour l'écouter.

-Désolé, moi j'ai d'autre chose à faire qu'à m'intéresser à des trucs stupides de filles.

Harry soupira en même temps qu'Hermione. Luna posa ses grands yeux sur Ron qui, mal à l'aise, baissa les siens vers son parchemin.

-Je trouve ça louche tout de même. Fais attention à toi, glissa Harry à l'oreille de la Serdaigle qui était à sa droite.

-Eh! Harry, qu'est-ce que tu viens de lui dire, hein? Ça ne serait pas toi le mystérieux envoyeur? soupçonna Ginny, mi-figue mi-raisin.

-Moi? Non! Qu'est-ce que tu dis là?

Devant le sourire de la rouquine, Harry sut qu'il venait de se faire avoir. Il lui fit une grimace à laquelle elle répondit avec autant d'amusement. Il reprit vite son sérieux et se retourna vers la jeune fille châtaine qui souriait doucement.

-Même si Ginny _a tort_ – il envoya un faux regard menaçant à la concernée qui s'étouffa de rire – je veux que tu saches que je t'apprécie bien mais que je ne t'aime pas autant que ce gars, enfin ou qui que ça peut être. Je veux dire…Tu vois?

-Oui-oui, ne t'en fais pas, je t'ai toujours vu.

Harry lui adressa un sourire et se retourna vers Hermione qui était assise en avant de lui, de l'autre côté de la table.

-Bon, je ne veux pas gâcher ce beau moment mais je crois qu'on devrait en profiter pour interroger Neville.

Tout le petit groupe jeta un regard au Gryffondor qui était en pleine discussion avec Seamus. Ron déchira un morceau d'un de ses parchemins brouillons, le roula et lança la petite boule sur Neville. Hermione lui fit un mauvais regard.

-Il me semble que tu ne t'intéressais pas à des trucs de stupides de filles?

-J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux d'accord? répondit-il avec animosité.

Neville chercha la provenance du petit bout de papier dès qu'il le reçut sur l'épaule. Harry lui fit signe de venir et il prit quelques secondes, doutant, avant de se lever et de venir s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione.

-Neville, je veux qu'on reste seulement ami, lança directement Luna en plantant ses grands yeux bleus dans ceux du garçon.

-Hein, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Harry, qu-qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Neville en s'affolant de plus en plus.

-Bravo! Tu viens de tout gâcher, glissa Ron à Luna.

-Neville, dis nous franchement : tu aimes Luna? demanda d'une voix douce Hermione.

Neville resta silencieux en les dévisageant et ses joues prirent peu à peu une petite rougeur. Ginny ouvrit tout grand la bouche, comme si elle allait crier.

-Quoi? Ne me dis pas que c'est toi! C'est toi qui lui a envoyé les –

-Non! Non, je ne lui ai rien envoyé. Ce…Ce n'est pas moi. Je vous le jure! Je te le jure Luna, je ne t'ai rien envoyé.

Luna l'étudia en silence et sortit sa baguette. Neville, pensant qu'elle allait lui jeter un sort, se recula en bégayant. Le petit groupe avait les yeux braqués sur elle, se demandant ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle se pencha près du Gryffondor.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, hein, Luna? A-a-arrête! Je ne t'ai rien fait, je-je te le jure!

Elle posa l'extrémité de sa baguette magique sur son cœur et dit :

-« _Montre-moi_! »

Neville se crispa, songeant peut-être qu'il vivait ses dernières secondes sur Terre. Mais, en ne sentant rien, il ouvrit les yeux et vit quelques petites étincelles voler là où la baguette de Luna se tenait. Elle la retira et la mit près de Machiaveili qui tourna autour, comme si le bout de bois allait s'animer et l'attaquer.

-C'était quoi ça? demanda Neville, les yeux grands ouverts.

-C'est une formule que m'a enseigné Nessa Marinoff, la secrétaire de papa, pendant l'été au Chicaneur. C'est un sort basique pour savoir si la personne nous ment ou pas.

-Mais pourtant, il n'est écrit dans aucun livre, j'en suis sûre, dit Hermione en ouvrant son livre de Sortilèges.

-Je le sais. Moi non plus je ne le connaissais pas. Je suis bien contente de l'avoir réussi du premier coup.

-Quoi! s'écrièrent Ron et Neville.

-Merci, dit-elle en s'adressant à Neville, de m'avoir permis de l'essayer sur toi.

-Mais je ne te l'ai pas permis!

-Oh non? fit Luna en prenant un air qui se voulait scandaliser.

Harry éclata de rire en voyant le visage figé de stupeur de Neville. Ron lui donna une claque sur l'épaule.

-Elle t'a eu mon pote!

Luna lui fit un doux sourire. C'était sa manière à elle de faire de l'humour mais Neville ne semblait pas apprécier. Il regagna sa place où Seamus lui jeta un drôle de regard, partagé entre la méfiance et l'incompréhension.

-Bon, alors, Neville est rayé de la liste, annonça Hermione en effaçant le trait bleu qui entourait la photo du Gryffondor dans la copie des registres d'élèves.

-Mais…Mais où as-tu eu ça? demanda Ron en penchant son visage vers le livre qu'Hermione referma aussitôt.

-Quelque part, répondit-elle d'un ton sec.

-J'ai un doute…émit Ginny en le regardant. Il est le meilleur dans la classe de Chourave. Ne fais pas cette tête-là 'Mione, c'est vrai! Il s'y connaît bien en Botanique. Moi, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de Lunes Mauves ou bien de Laviolas. Et puis, ce sont des fleurs très rares, à ce que Luna a entendu parler. Seulement lui aurait pu en trouver.

-Ginny a raison, approuva Harry en regardant discrètement Neville. À part cette Serdaigle, je crois qu'il est l'un des seuls à connaître cette plante.

Hermione pinça les lèvres et elle ressembla pendant une demi-seconde à McGonagall. Elle non plus n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce genre de fleur et elle en était vexée.

-Mais, si le sort de Luna marche, il n'est pas amoureux d'elle. Et je – Mais attendez. Il peut très bien avoir aidé celui ou celle qui lui envoie ces présents. Mais qui aurait-il pu...

Hermione regarda vers elle et fixa Dean – qui avait rejoint le petit groupe – avec Seamus et Neville.

-Tu crois qu'un des deux autres seraient celui qui – commença Harry.

-Je ne le pense pas, j'en suis presque sûr. Ce ne serait pas n'importe qui que Neville aiderait. Et à part nous cinq, Seamus et Dean, je ne crois pas qu'il ferait confiance à d'autre personne.

-On parle de Neville là, Hermione, fit Ron en roulant les yeux.

-Tu crois qu'il aurait pu se faire manipuler? _Franchement_ Ron.

-Et si j'avais raison pour une fois? Et puis, il y a aussi l'autre fille que tu parlais avec Luna…

-Je préfère aller toute seule l'interroger plus tard, laissa tomber Hermione.

-Et pourquoi ça?

-_Parce que_ Ron. Vous m'excuserez, mais j'ai un devoir à finir, annonça la jeune fille en s'éloignant de deux sièges, sortant parchemins et encrier.

-Cette fille m'énerve!

-Pas autant que toi Ron, glissa Harry en prenant son manuel de Potion.

-Que veux-tu dire par-là?

-Vous êtes toujours en train de vous chercher des noises.

-Bon, désolé les garçons de vous déranger, mais vous pourriez m'aider pour ce numéro? demanda Ginny en tendant une feuille à Harry.

Luna reprit sa baguette où Machiaveili avait décidé de faire ses dents. Le fléreur en chocolat se roula sur le dos. Elle intercepta le sourire d'Harry qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Luna lui répondit par un autre sourire. Pourtant, elle eut un étrange sentiment. Un amer sentiment. Comme si elle était observée.

Elle releva sa tête, remit une mèche derrière son oreille. Elle parcoura la salle de son regard.

Et c'est là qu'elle le vit la fixer.

Drago Malefoy.

£££

Luna monta les marches glacées lentement, laissant le froid de février envelopper son corps. Machiaveili ne cessait de gigoter dans une des grandes poches de son manteau et elle avait beau lui demander de se calmer, il n'obéissait pas et la mordit lorsqu'elle approchait ses doigts près de lui. Luna n'essaya pas de se battre avec lui et le laissa tranquille.

Tout était moins lourd dehors où ses idées pouvaient vagabonder où elles voulaient. Poudlard était si grand, il y avait sûrement en quelque part une petite place réservée à elle-même.

-« _Pikiti, pokoto, pakata, pekete, poukoutou, pukutu_… »

Luna chantonnait ces mots qui ne voulaient rien dire, gambadant au rythme de sa voix. Elle baissa un peu le ton lorsqu'elle revit dans sa mémoire se former clairement le visage de Drago Malefoy. Très précisément, avec une infinie pureté de l'instant passé, la ride qui se formait contre sa narine droite, son regard pénétrant, qui faisait presque mal.

-« _Paikaitai, pomkomtom, pliklitli_… »

Elle recommença à chanter plus fort, elle ne voulait pas y penser. Elle entra finalement dans la volière et chercha du regard Voyageur Lointain, le faucon pèlerin de la compagnie de son père. Elle le siffla sur l'air de sa petite chanson mais bizarrement, il ne vint pas à l'instant-même, comme les autres fois.

Quelques secondes se passèrent alors qu'elle cherchait une autre façon d'appeler le faucon qu'un chant, pensant au-delà des piaillements et des hululements des autres volatiles, se fit entendre. Un chant qui ressemblait…à sa petite mélodie.

Elle chercha de ses yeux l'oiseau qui s'amusait à la copier lorsqu'elle vit sur un perchoir une dizaine de petites créatures qui ressemblaient à des moineaux. Elle ne les voyait pas très bien, ils étaient bien trop loin et trop haut. Seul le chant pouvait dire que c'était l'un d'eux qui le chantait.

Puis, après avoir répéter l'air quelques fois, les autres reprirent, fortement, comme une réponse à l'écho du premier. La bouche de Luna s'élargit un peu plus, écoutant la musique faite de longs sifflements aigus et légers. Une harmonie indestructible, émouvante, qui semblait vous porter sur un petit nuage. Et Luna, seule spectatrice de cette scène, n'eut même pas à regarder les quelques plumes qui tombaient sur le sol pour savoir quel chiffre ils formaient.

3.

Il ne restait que trois jours.

£££

Je suis désolé de ce retard mais ne voulait rien savoir de moi hier. Alors, voilà, dans trois chapitre, cette histoire prend fin. Merci à tous ceux et celles qui reviewent pour me dire ce qu'elles/ils en pensent, ça me fait toujours du bien et m'encouragent à continuer cette histoire!

_À la prochaine!_


End file.
